thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Denied Anal
'''Denied Anal is the protagonist of the game "Hard Time". He is also a part of the Anal family in Nova's Sims 4 playthrough. Denied Anal is an overweight white man with a blonde afro (later trimmed at the sides). He has a high pitched voice, unlike Accepted's deep one. Denied Anal works as a dish washer.' History Denied Anal was a man arrested for prostitution in the game "Hard Time". He is known for taking his victim's left leg off (sometimes when they are still alive). He had no friends in prison, which eventually led to his death. 'Personality and Behavior' Denied Anal is childlike and slow, often playing with the garbage and having tantrums. He is often times arguing with Accepted Anal. In prison, Denied Anal tried as hard as he could not to injure the guards until the very end, when he killed two guards. 'Prison' Denied Anal's prison life was rough. He went through various scuffles with the prisoners and wardens alike, especially one prisoner in particular by the name of Arnie Compton. It was a rivalry that evolved from an argument to a murder. This is where Denied Anal obtained his reputation for live dismemberment. Denied and Arnie got into a argument that led to the eventual loss of Compton's leg. The method of dismemberment was via pool cue. This was the first of many dismemberments by Denied. Later Denied ended Arnie's life with a punch to the face. Further notable enemies of Denied Anal were the Wardens by the name of Warden Collins and Warden Sipowicz. Collins was the first Warden to have taken Denied to the court for taking the leg of Arnie Compton. He holds a grudge against Denied and wants to make his life a living hell for getting away unharmed and attacking his personal friend Downtown, who later becomes his second victim that loses his leg. However, Collins and Denied set their differences aside for a moment when they teamed up to teach Lance Mathers a lesson. Sipowicz had taken Denied to court many times, despite him being renegade and starting the conflicts between the two. He dominated and beat up Denied with various weapons but Denied soon gained the upper hand. He took his leg and later on, he took his life. After this fight, Denied Anal's reputation sky rocketed, winning him the respect of multiple other inmates throughout the prison. Denied Anal took a trip to the hospital a few days after to rest after he acquired a bit of stomach pain. On his way though, he was wanted and one warden named Dickin, who was a friend of Warden Sipowicz, was certain that Denied was his killer and arrested him. Not long after this, Denied received a request to murder another Warden from an inmate in the East block for an unknown amount of money. Without another word, Denied whole heartily accepted the job and awaited the right time to carry this out. Death Denied Anal was given the job to kill Warden Blair. He had little time to do so, so he rushed things up. On his way he started to attack Warden Dickin whom he had mistaken for Blair. His leg was also taken and Denied killed him. When he found Blair he was accompanied by some friends, who proceeded to attack Denied all at the same time. Sadly, Denied was hit by a warden in the hospital when he went there to recover and died. There was no funeral, nor memorial as Denied Anal was hated by his fellow inmates and loathed as they all feared him. Knowing they could be a potential victim, nobody ever attempted to get close to him. His legacy lives on in Accepted Anal, who is on a mission to avenge Denied's death. Return When Accepted Anal was being chased by a warden he found Denied Anal in the distance, he approached him and wanted to do drugs with him. Denied said that he was impressed by Accepted's reputation as Accepted also mimicked his infamous double leg killing tactic on a warden. Accepted Anal begged him to talk to him some more however Denied didn't want to talk much. This later on caused a fight between the two brothers that only ended when a "friend" of Denied Anal stopped it but this "friend" soon started a fight with him. Accepted continued to fight until his friend said 'I'll get Denied Anal for what he did to you.' When Accepted Anal returned to the West Block, the little brotherly rivalry between them was ended when the two Anal Brothers greeted each other. Followed by Denied talking to Accepted for a very short period of time. After that Denied again didn't talk to his brother with Accepted vowing to kill everyone in Denied's cell block until he talks to him again, with Accepted starting with a random prisoner named Syntax Error, who was supposedly Accepted's friend but Accepted killed him anyway, stating "You took me away from my brother!" A while later when Denied was asleep, Accepted wanted to try to talk to him again but failed when he got beaten and knocked out by Denied's next-door cellmate. Accepted miraculously woke up at the door of Denied's cell block and said, "I remember your cell number... Mr. 12!" Meaning that he will stop at nothing to talk to Denied. After Prison After prison, Denied became an angry and awkward man, arguing with Accepted Anal and stumbling into the bathroom as he takes a shower. Accepted Anal has gotten tips on dating a couple of times by Momma Anal. The day after Accepted tried to woo a girl, Denied wanted only to find a friend. So, while looking for someone, he found J. Huntington III. During the conversation, Denied tricked him with a hand buzzer and gave him the bro hug. This became the start of an acquaintanceship. Then, quite randomly, Denied Anal ruined a kid named Alexander Goth's day by telling a dirty joke, giving fake bad news, and scolding him. Denied promptly rummaged through the garbage when he left. Trivia * We can assume Denied is not legitimate because Momma Anal is only referred to as Accepted's mother. It is unknown if he had the same father. * Aside from Accepted Anal, Denied has seen his brother's mom on the toilet, too. * Denied Anal sings and dances in the shower. * Denied Anal seems to be the deuteragonist of the Sims 4, only occasionally getting an episode devoted to him. One or two episodes, he's not even in the video itself. * It is unknown wether or not his death in the original series was canon. * His signature is to chop off the limbs of his victims, technically branding him as a Serial Killer. * Ironically, in the Reboot of HardTime, Denied lost his right arm, and right leg, due to enraging Deffered, provoking him, and causing him to attack. Kills * Arnie Compton * Downtown * Warden Sipowicz * Warden Dickin Relations 'Friends' * Accepted Anal * Momma Anal * J Huntington III * Deffered Anal 'Enemies' * Arnie Compton * Warden Collins * Downtown * Warden Sipowicz * Warden Dickin * Accepted Anal * Warden Blair * Alexander Goth * Deffered Anal 'Love Interests''' * Momma Anal (possibly) Category:Paragon Nova Category:In-Game Characters Category:Anal Brothers Category:The Anal Family Category:Characters Category:Creature Sims